One Last Wish
by Unforgiven Wolf
Summary: Ayane wanted to make one last wish to be made, unspoken until the very end, will it be for filled? Who will ensure it is for filled? Or will hate be her the only thing she knows? please R&R wolf
1. A Shade Of Grey

Authors note:

I decided to revamp this fic for one last shot at the situation I made in this fic, I added a bit more detail and I'll try (which means I failed) to correct my grammar as best as I can

Disclaimer: DOA is own by Temco/Team Ninja and I do not own anything but the idea of what is happening is the only thing that belongs to me…I think

**A Shade Of Grey **

Two shadows dance with grace within the trees of the Black forest located in Japan.

The lead runner is dress in a loose blue Kunoichi Kimono, which is made purely for manoeuvrability, the draw back made it rather revealing, never less has she grown accustomed to her uniform and to love it.

Across her uniform are many stitches to show where she was cut, her only weapon is a short blade tucked away into her white sash.

Running away from another dressed in battle garb of a ninja with a short sword tied to her waist as well. The two didn't stop the lead runner didn't stop for a rest or to glance back always running and never stopping "you can never runaway from me forever Kasumi!" The woman garb in battle armour that chased the woman in blue shouted filled with pure hate.

The pursuer disappears from behind the lead runner, the woman called Kasumi glance back, she felt relief for a moment before darting her eyes back to the front to see her pursuer appear in front, this force her to skid to a halt nearly tripping in the process.

The battle garb Kunoichi look upon the blue Kunoichi with loathe, she glare directly at her auburn eyes noticing the dark rims of her eyes from lack of sleep, her auburn hair sway gently with her, having lost her yellow ribbon it swayed freely.

She scan her prey to see her slim form show signs of lack of nourishments, her breathes coming in ragged "leave me Ayane!" The desperate voice of the one called Kasumi.

The other didn't care "you'll die tonight" came the harsh word by Ayane while Kasumi scan Ayane up and down to see those same auburn eyes staring back at her, her lavender hair is short tied down with a black bandanna tied with a knot on the left side of her head.

Her skin paler in colour than Kasumi, while her body is fit showing no lack of nourishment.

Ayane drew a black blade from behind and held it pointed down ready to fight, the other reluctantly pull her own short blade free, the moonlight glimmering off the two blades, one is unwilling to fight but the other had every intention to fight, Kasumi look at Ayane and her head sank at the thoughts that she may hurt Ayane.

Ayane is ready to attack "the moon calls for blood dear half sister" she began "it is calling for you blood to be spilled!" with those last words, she surged forward.

* * *

A great fire burn set within a clearing not far from the clan of the Mugen Tenshin, upon the top slowly burning is a body of a woman, Ninjas stood round the fire watching it burn, some departed with tears in their eyes, others jus stare without shedding a tear, but deep within them some part of them felt sorrow.

On a hill nearby overlooking the pyre a woman lean against a tree smirking merrily, the flames that dance slowly made her want to dance, never finding such joy for a long time.

The crowd began to move away, each one giving a pray silently, "she don't deserve any pray that bitch" she thought, the moon shine within the air, she glance up and smile upon seeing the only witness of her deed "the moon witness everything under it's watch gaze" she thought merrily.

Her ears picked up the sound of the prayers word "she was never that bad," she turn to find out who said those words out loud, no one was there, she look towards the bridge to see the last one is at the middle of the bridge, it was strange but she dismiss the thought.

The smell of the burning dead flesh and wood made her enjoy the smell even more to know who was burning upon the pyre "at what price?" someone asks her in a calm voice.

She turns round her hands up ready to defend herself, no one is there, she knew someone was close by, then the feeling of someone behind her made Ayane spin round ready to fight.

She stare into the back of a Ninja staring at the blazing pile, but this Ninja was no ordinary Ninja, this particular Ninja carry a legendary blade upon his back, his brown hair sway softly while it's bonded into a cord, wearing armour now only used by him, the legendary Ryu Hayabusa.

Ayane smiles grew larger hoping to see Ryu stare at the pile lost and hurt for loving that bitch, she knew too well that the two of them had been sharing moments together without the clan knowing, she had found out only by accident a month after the third tournament when she visited him in his curio shop…

Walking towards the shop door Ayane stare at the reflection of herself in the mirror, what stare back at her is a sixteen year old girl with short lavender hair with no Bandanna, wearing a short skirt of black, with a Jack jacket while she wore a deep purple tank top.

She smile at the reflection wondering what will Ryu think of her, she knew he probably will be indifferent about her appearance but know he'll be attracted by her appearance.

She wore these clothes to blend in with the surrounding, but she really wanted to talk with Ryu, about her feelings that seem to have grown over the years towards the super Ninja, it seem, despite his coldness to everyone he meets, she felt comfortable within his presence.

It was all that kept her alive, with the death of Genra she felt lost, he helped her with her grieve telling her that there is still reason to live, Hayate and Ryu still care for her and wish her to forget the matter.

The words of Ryu lifted her from her death depression, she felt happy to know he cared for her, it warmed her heart like none other could, not even her foster father Genra could, this warmth was something different from the fatherly love she felt from Genra.

With her thought set she push the door open, the door bell didn't ring, glance up she found the bell had been removed, shrugging she made her way round the counter, looking into the small kitchen she found the chopping board is been used, a half finished sushi sat waiting to be finished.

A knife sat nearby to a fish, gutted and cleaned, a cup of tea sat by waiting for it's creator to drink it, but no sign of Ryu.

Her ears picked up the sound of gentle laughter, she could not make out the to be male or female, she felt part of her dreading what she might find, staring at the stairs that lead to the upper apartment she move stealthily along the stairs making not a sound.

Soft voices could be heard spoken to the far end of the corridor room, Ryu's room.

Her ears twitch to her limit to try and catch every sound that came from the room, every step that brought her closer to the door she could hear the voices more and more clearly, she could distinguish one of the voices to be Ryu but the other spoke even softer eluding Ayane ear from recognising it.

She was only three steps from the door when she heard a soft giggle came from the room, she froze at that moment knowing who could had giggle that merrily, an old memory long ago when she heard a gentle giggle from such a person.

The door left a slight crack to peek in; she felt her heart beating fast.

Why was she nervous, was she scared of seeing what she dreaded to see?

Pushing these thoughts away she peeked through.

Her breath seem to have disappeared, her heart sinking away, inside she saw someone dressed in a blue uniform of a runaway she knew too well, she mouth the name "Kasumi," she couldn't believe her eyes her mouth dry with fear of who she might be with.

She crane her view to catch sight of Ryu, he sat with his back against the wall while Kasumi is nestled in front of him as they whisper words softly to one another, the light in his eyes matching the light in Kasumi's, of love.

She laid back against him, her head resting on his chest while she and Ryu smile, Ayane felt coldness touch her when she watch Ryu laugh, "you are not that funny with jokes," Kasumi whispers glancing round her shoulder at Ryu.

His hand stroke her cheek, "ah but you are easily amused," she smiles warmly, "yes" she replies, while his hand slide gently down her cheek to her side, she try to suppress a pleasure filled moan but fails, he dips his face close and she raise her own as they kiss gently before she deepen the kiss.

Ayane stood there shocked at the scene, she was here to tell Ryu something, but somehow she knew she had been too late long ago, he kiss her more passionately, her hand slowly rose stroking his cheek gently before his hand came up to take hold of her hand in his.

His hand held her hand for a moment as he tenderly squeeze her hand, he let go of her hand so he could slide his hand slide down nestling around her neck stroking her neck, the action made Kasumi gasp a little at the pleasure she felt by Ryu's touch.

Then his hand slowly travel down to the side of her hip and took hold of the knot, slowly he pulls it while she continues to lovingly kiss him, the knot came undone.

Ayane didn't want to see anymore and ran out of the house, she ran down the stairs and out of the shop not caring if they heard her or not.

Tears running down her eyes, she knocked into someone but didn't notice and ran onwards towards the forest, she felt someone had stabbed her heart yet again, she ran on and on until her heaving for breath, she is alone yet again.

Stopping she lean against a tree, tears still streak down her cheeks, "why?" she asks herself, "Why did that bitch…" she didn't want to think of it anymore, the one person she felt close to was in love with the woman she has vowed to kill.

Tear ran down her face, she wanted to cry there not caring if anyone saw her, she felt so alone in the world, Hayate only care about Kasumi she knew it in her heart and now she knew Ryu loves Kasumi as well which burn like acid in Ayane stomach.

From the haze of sadness surge an emotion she has grown long accustomed to, hate, it flow into her drying her tears, her fist clench tightly until the knuckles turn white then the sound of her knuckles popping, her mind race with one thought, revenge.

"She was the one why I'm always in pain," she whispers while the anger slowly build up, "she took everything from me," the hate she long harbour began to fan into new heights she would had never guessed, "taking my family my heritage," thumping her fist into the tree she stood her violet eyes burning with anger.

"Now Ryu," it began to make sense why she had hunted her, always she is the shadow the black to Kasumi the white, not anymore Ayane will kill the runaway if it's the last thing she ever do in her life …

She smiles at the memory of the vow she made long ago, now she has for filled it, she glance at him expecting him to shed tears, but his eyes remain calm, no shred of tear of grief could be seen in those cold eyes.

He glances at her when he senses her eyes upon him "aren't you mourning for that bitch you loved?"

Ayane asks bluntly wanting to see him hurt hoping to see the mighty Ryu Hayabusa shed tears like the normal common ninjas.

Ryu just kept those emerald eyes staring at the blazing fire "what is it that compel you to hate her?" Ayane could not believe that Ryu is questioning her again; even after his great love has died, he still asks her questions about her emotion.

She suppress her anger and replies to his question "she was Miss perfect within the clan" Ayane starts "they would sing the praise of how perfect she was!" she felt satisfaction when she said "was" knowing that she is dead and never will be called perfect when they scatter her ashes into the wind.

Yet some how Ryu seems to be void of emotion, no tear seem to be present within his eye to show his grieve for his love, nor anger of what Ayane did.

Ayane anger slowly fades "maybe you just used her to your own ends, didn't you?" she asks finding it hard he is not even shedding one single tear for her.

He remains calm and collective never to shift away from the blank look or speak with emotions, "some of us can cope with even sadness Ayane" Ryu replies calmly.

That calmness was starting to piss off Ayane, "so are you going to grieve for her and kill me as well?" Ayane asks as sly as she could, she expected him to beam a hate fill glare unable to take any more of her cruel remarks.

He remain the same never changing his expression "No, I will not grieve for her death for she is now in peace," he states to her with such calmness it made her wonder did he even care that her body is now burning and the one who killed her is standing before him, "but I shall grieve for you."

Ayane narrows her eyes "what do you mean?" she hisses angry at his words not liking the mind game he's playing with her, "for you shall know no peaceful night for you took your sister life," he pauses for a moment.

The words he spoke did not seem to sink in until he spoke again, "when you killed Genra with your bare hands," that spark off Ayane to attack Ryu, she ran at him, and strike out hoping to catch him by surprised.

She was surprised when Ryu move out of the way while she strikes thin air; his feet seem to glide away from where he stood, "you never saw the love of how she cared for you while you were young and naïve," Ayane stopped when she heard him begin to talk.

It did not make sense why would he attempt to speak to her while she is trying to hurt him, "it isn't like you to speak while someone is trying to take your life" Ayane shouts at him with that deadly look still in her eyes.

Ryu ignores her shout "I never did understand why did you treated your sister so badly" Ryu states "when she only offered to love you as a older sister would," Ayane eyes glare at him while her fist begins to clench then unclench as she tries to keep her anger in check.

She gave her answer, "you think she loved me, when she left me to fend for myself while we were young?" the pain of those memories plaguing her, "where was she when I was been treated cruelly by the group of children!"

Ryu cross his arms in defence that he is right, defiance, which is slowly making Ayane, hate the very sight of Ryu, "you only remember those bad memories of when you was beaten but did you know why your sister would rush off for one moment and come back a bloody mess?"

Ayane shook her head remembering when she came home with a dislocated arm and broken rib Kasumi just smiles and left cheerfully, it didn't made senses as to what she did in those hours.

She would return either bloody or just with a few minor bruises "she would go out and take revenge on those people who hurt you" Ryu tells her "I knew because I would find her either on the ground breathing hard while her foes lay round her, or when she is ready to fight them."

Ayane thought through it and knew its true but she still blame her for not being their to stop them from hurting her, these thoughts seemed to be heard by Ryu who shook his head "there was the time when you and her fought side by side when some old kids began to poke you with there bo staff."

She remember that bit well "she came down to them and order them not to poke you, they just laughed at her" Ayane knows the rest, "I strike out at the bully and he try to strike at me but Kasumi blocked the staff for me."

Ryu didn't say a word "but that didn't prove anything" Ayane tells Ryu coldly.

He did not spoke as she continues, "she protected me because Hayate told her to," this statement seem to be just in Ayane's eye, "she never loved me," Ryu did not look convince by her words nor did it sway him to think that she believed those lies herself, "if that is so then why did she protect you when you stole Hayate's Ninjato without telling him?"

Ayane shook her head getting tired and angry of Ryu mind games, "I wanted to handle a Ninjato on my own and see how heavy it was," Ryu sighs as if her explanation was the answer, "he loved you very much and was afraid you might had hurt yourself by taking the weapon."

He pause letting his word sink in of how Hayate had reacted, "Kasumi did stop Hayate from punishing you and convince him that SHE took it and gave it to you."

Ayane eyes widen when part of her realize that it is true, "she..." Ayane did wonder why did Kasumi come out of Hayate's room crying, "she was hurt by her own brother as a punishment" Ryu tells Ayane "he hit her on the face five times as punishment, you know how it hurt her when Hayate hit her."

Ayane knew it, deep down her heart agree to every word Ryu is speaking knowing that Kasumi adores Hayate, any slap from Hayate would hurt her more deeply than anything else, "did you think your sister thought so little of you?" He demands his arms folded while he waited for an answer.

He spoke again seeing she will not answer, "she cared for you, she didn't did it out of duty," Ryu began "she did it because she truly loved her little sister, she couldn't stand the though of letting you to be alone or been bullied."

Ayane felt the victory of killing Kasumi was slowly fading with every moment Ryu spoke, "she was the favourite while I was thrown back as the trash" Ayane shouts trying to say she is right trying to convince herself that all Ryu said is a lie, "she cared for me but I hated her because everyone didn't want the impure blood to be amongst them."

Ryu stood there hearing Ayane's reason why she hated Kasumi, "love and hate coexist together" Ryu states "you were angry that she was taking in all the glory for been perfect" Ayane press her hand to her head now wanting to hear his words "yet you felt your love for your sister even though you hated the sight of her," Ryu smiles, "love is a strange creature indeed."

Ayane screw her hand into a fist, "SHUT UP!" Ayane shouts throwing herself at Ryu fuelled by anger, "SHE WAS PERFECT AND I WAS HER OPPOSITE."

Ayane shouts kicking out at Ryu, he moved with no sound or movement she could see, her scream continues, "I'M THE BLACK AND SHES THE WHITE," she turn rapidly turning into a tornado as she use her elbows as the weapon.

This form of attack didn't seem to work when Ryu cart wheeled to the side away from her then side step so when she stopped he is standing behind her, "SHE'S THE GOOD AND I'M THE EVIL," her voice filled with pure agony of the past pain which has kept her alive.

Ryu step back from Ayane's thrust that was aimed at his gut, "you may see this world in black and white Ayane" came Ryu's words while he avoid her attacks effortlessly like some avenging ghost that cannot be harmed no matter how much she tried.

He spoke without trouble while he moves away from her attack, "those who see the world as having a positive and a negative are confused once they meet something which don't fit into either category," he back somersaults when she raise her heel up to flip herself into attack.

Moving quickly Ryu backed away with no sign of exhaustion, Ayane on the other hand is tiring from her constant attack upon Ryu in hopes of connecting one of her attacks, "you may not have accepted it but she has and knows that the world is not black and white."

She somersaulted up and ready to bring her feet to slam into Ryu, this is avoided simply by darting backwards while she landed on one knee while Ryu hand is at his side, "but in a shade of grey," Ayane threw a round house kick to his stomach seeing an opening within his defence.

Knowing he cannot avoid the attack, "he will pay," she thought.

Ryu took hold of her leg and strike out with his other free hand that connected with her chin, his strike curve upwards so Ayane is launch into the air, in that moment thoughts raced through her of how come she could not lay a finger on Ryu.

She had fought him on occasions and knows that he is slower than she is, yet he had demonstrated that he could easily avoided her attack, somehow the answer is now clear where Ryu drew his strength, when all other hopes faded, like the moment when he faced the Tengu…

* * *

Ayane is panting hard, she on her knees while before her Ryu is desperately trying to defeat the Tengu, the two are pushing back one another by their hands trying to judge who is the strongest yet the demon seem amused, "the Hayabusa has fallen far indeed from what they were before," taunted the demon.

With ease it tear it's left hand from Ryu hand and grabbed him by the throat, with a great leap it flew up into the air and begin to shake Ryu round in circles before it threw him down smiling as Ryu hit the ground hard, the Tengu lands softly smiling.

Ryu is groaning in pain, the impact was slightly soften, he had tried to turn in the air to land on his feet but ended up smashing in the ground on his side, he felt at least two of his ribs are broken, he try to rise but the Tengu planted it's sandal upon Ryu head, "you are nothing more than an insect for me to crush."

Ayane could do nothing, she had tried to help but the Tengu had absorb her attack before throwing her into the tree causing the great tree to crack, her body still coarse with immense pain whenever she moved, her ankle kept on reminding her that it's sprained, or worse.

Ryu is helpless while the demon begins to bellow with laughter, "and so the world shall return to Chaos as it should have been for the Tengu of…" it was silence when it felt someone's foot slam into its face making it stumble backwards.

Ayane stare in shock, Kasumi stood ready to fight, behind her Ryu still remain on the ground breathing hard while the Tengu stamp it's foot down causing the ground to crack from anger, "you dare lay your filthy boot upon my face!" it roars.

Kasumi didn't seem afraid, "I won't let you hurt him," she spoke simply, "if you're going to kill him you're going have to get through me first," she stood defiant knowing full well she would die but something in her eyes made Ayane think she might survive the fight.

The bellow of laughter that came from the Tengu is chilling to say the least, "you stop me?" it asks then laughs again for a few moments, "nothing is stronger than Chaos little girl all will fall before chaos no matter if it's friendship or kin ship and you hope to oppose me when I' am Chaos embodied?" with a mighty stamp the ground round it's foot blew outwards.

The area where the Tengu stamped seem to expanding, when it reached Ayane, whose leaning against the tree, she felt warm all of a sudden, the leaves on the great tree are green while grass grew beneath her feet rapidly, she looks up wondering what will Kasumi do knowing that the Tengu can cause the season to change.

The Tengu feet kept tapping while it hum low, the hand that held the fan is drawn back further and further, the runaway held her ground waiting for what might come, the demon finally whip its fan outwards causing a tornado to form round it while a gust of wind blew outwards.

The runaway stood her ground and brought her arm up for protection, the wind hit her pushing her back, she defy the wind by remaining in a defensive position and remain standing, the wind died as quickly as it rose, she still stood.

Blood dripped down her leg from cuts caused by the wind when it threw stone chipping at her.

The demon is amazed, "I would had never thought that any mortal could stand up against that attack," Kasumi began to tremble and collapse to her knees breathing hard for air

Her body shook then she threw up blood from her mouth that stain the ground red, "give up girl you were able to stand up to that attack but the second one will kill you," the demon warns.

Ayane watch Kasumi steadily stood up, "never," she replies defiant, the demon smiles, "then you are a fool," it spoke; it stamps its foot and began to charge up the attack.

The weather turned to autumn, the orange leaves drifting down slowly to the ground, Ayane wondered why didn't Kasumi attack, her answer came when Kasumi brought her hand up to her mouth, blood slipped through her fingers as she try to stop herself from throwing up more of her precious blood.

At her current state the attack will kill Kasumi, at that moment Ayane wished she could stand and help but she couldn't, she has no strength to use to create a spell to attack the Tengu, all she could do was watch.

The Tengu roars as it unleashes a more devastating attack, the very ground begin to rip away by the force of the attack, more powerful than the first attack it threw stones into the air, Ayane watch with fear as the wave close in on Kasumi who is too weak to sustain such an attack.

Behind her lay Ryu still hurt from the attack, he would be killed along side with Kasumi.

The thought made Ayane gasp in horror at the mental image of Ryu's body been torn to pieces alongside with Kasumi, it chilled the Kunoichi of the Haji Mon, she couldn't stop the image from getting more and more detailed.

Ayane turn away not wanting to see the devastation of the attack or the thought of what might happen to Kasumi and Ryu come true before her very eyes, all she heard was the roar of the wind ripping away what she could only think is the runaway's body and Ryu's.


	2. Last Tears

Authors note: I decided to split it into two chapters since it's so long with so many extras added to it so here is the last chapter.

**Last Tears**

When the wind died down she looked round to see nothing of the ground where Kasumi stood was left, and Ryu was nowhere to be seen either.

Somewhere within Ayane she felt shocked that Kasumi and Ryu had died, it was an appalling thought but she didn't see either of their bodies, the Tengu laughed, "such a foolish girl should never have attempted to stand in the way of the Tengu," it cast its eye upon Ayane, "now I must feed," it spoke with hunger and lust.

Unable to move Ayane was helpless as she watched it come towards her slowly, taking each step with delight in seeing the fear in Ayane eyes, the way she stare at him unblinkingly knowing full well what he intend to do to her, she couldn't escape with her legs paralyzed as they are, she was defenceless.

The thought made him gloat with pleasure of the ideas that crossed his mind; he didn't see the leaves began to swirl behind him, not until the unmistakable silhouette of Ryu appeared.

In his hand the Dragon sword had finally been unsheathed; the blade glowing faintly, Ayane smiles when she saw Ryu, the Tengu turn to see the Dragon Ninja standing there.

But something didn't seem right to Ayane, she knew that the sight of the Dragon Sword glowing a pale blue is good but she could not see the sacred Dragon Eye within the hilt of the sword.

This must had dawn upon the Tengu as well, "this interesting indeed," it began running a hand through it's long white beard, "the powerful Dragon sword is resonating with power, without the Dragon Eye placed in the hilt," Ryu didn't seem to care, he brought the blade up.

Tengu smiles, "you think that making your blade glow is going to scare me?" it bellows stamping on the ground, breaking the ground with ease, "you have no power," it taunts, Ryu simply reply "There is power within emotion that you shall never know."

Tengu laughed, "You, boy, are no match for me even with that tooth pick," it never saw the blade swing out cutting the arm that held the Fan. When it realize what had happened it stared down at the arm that laid on the ground, shock registering upon it's face, "you…you…" it tried to speak but it was still shocked.

Blood began to spill out of the stump, covering the hand on the floor with its blood, "you will pay!" it roared, stamping on the ground, Ryu did not seem afraid; no he seemed relaxed, like the calm before the storm.

The demon spread it's great wings out and took flight. Ryu stood motionless.

"DIE!" screamed the Tengu, as it dive bombed towards Ryu intending to use it's head to smash into him.

Time seemed to slow down, the flight of the Tengu brought it close to the ground, it's great wings didn't move and remained out stretched, helping to guide it's flight.

The Tengu was mere yards from Ryu.

Ayane thought Ryu would die, then Ryu began to move, his body turned while the dragon sword swung at the wing of the Tengu. The blade cut away the wing with ease.

The Tengu crashed into the ground, and when it turned and saw one of its wings beside Ryu, its facial expression turned from anger to fear. "Impossible I am the Tengu that will bring Chaos! No one should be able to stand before me, no one!" it shouted the last word, the last words it would ever speak again.

Ryu held the Dragon sword with both hands, drawing it back while the blade began to pulse with a soft blue light, which slowly turned deep then to red, the energy overflowing, needing to be released.

When Ryu moved he left image after image of himself, making it appear that he had created more of himself. Ryu slashed upwards, the force of the slash drove the Tengu into the air.

Ryu jumped upwards before disappearing, then images of Ryu holding the Dragon sword in one hand appeared to the Tengu left and right. They slid through the air and cut through the Tengu's chest, and then two more images appeared at the front and right side, sliding as well cutting through Tengu as well.

Ayane watched in awe as Ryu evoked the most powerful attack he had within his sword technique, Storm of the Heavenly Dragon.

The attack is devastating and none have survived it to tell the tale.

Finally, Ryu was above the Tengu, the dragon blade glowing an angry red. It gathered the last of the energy within for the final strike. The Tengu remained in mid air as if an invisible hand kept it there, unable to move from the pain and fear it felt.

Ryu thundered down like a lightning bolt, the dragon blade cleaving through the Tengu while it crackled with power as it unleashed into the body of the Tengu, before it sliced out from the demon.

Ryu landed kneeling down while the Tengu's body was still in the air. It spasm for a moment then spilt in half. Before the two halves of the corpse could fall any further it disintegrated within the air as a green cloud that was quickly picked up by the wind and scattered. The Tengu was no more.

Ayane just realized that she had been holding her breath when Ryu performed the move; slowly the Super Shinobi stood up and stared up to the sky.

Clouds swirled away, letting a shaft of light beam down to illuminate the battlefield. The soft sun light touched Ayane; the warmth was welcoming, he turned and walked to her and knelt down, beads of sweat running down his face from the effort of summoning the energy to banish the Tengu.

Ayane reached out a hand and touched Ryu's cheek tenderly.

"It's alright Ayane, the Tengu is no more," he spoke softly, something within Ayane felt warmth towards Ryu.

"I see; where is Kasumi?" she asked, wanting to know the fate of her half sister.

Ryu breathed in to calm himself. "She was teleported away at the last moment, she left when she had the chance, vomiting blood."

Part of Ayane cheered at the news but another part of her felt something that she should not feel for the plight of Kasumi.

Slowly Ryu scooped her up in his arms.

"HEY!" she shouted surprised. He smiled.

"You have sprained your ankle Ayane; you won't be able to walk with that leg." She rivalled at him for doing such a thing but part of her WANTED this to happen.

She fell into silence as they made their way from the arena, while the dust cloud that was the Tengu drifted upwards ready to bring Chaos even in death…

Now Ayane knew how Ryu had the strength to do what he did that day, his love for Kasumi was why he had become more powerful. He would do anything to save her, even if it meant giving up his life.

"He loved her and this is how their love had affected him." Ayane thought jealously that she had never had such luck with love.

She had expected that loving Kasumi would have weakened him, but she was wrong.

She felt the air rushing down from her as she plummeted to the ground, unable to believe that she had ended Kasumi's life. "She would be cheerful to everyone," she thought, "even me." The thought was like a dagger being stabbed into her.

Ayane expected to land on the ground but someone caught her before she landed. She found herself in Ryu's arms, while he looked down at her.

"you of all people would have seen that she cared for you."

Ayane felt her cheeks redden as she was lowered to the ground feet first. She turned round to face him; his emerald green eyes seemed calm and soothing, like a warm bath at the right temperature.

She thought about his words and couldn't deny it any longer, deep inside she had a warm place filled with the love Kasumi gave her, put there for her to remember, but that place had now disappeared from her heart, leaving it barren and cold.

It was not because of her hate, but what she had done, that this place had gone. When she killed Kasumi, she destroyed that very place within her heart. Kasumi was the last one in her heart who was keeping her alive to go on but now she felt she had nothing to live for.

Ayane knew Hayate disapproved of her because she had killed Genra and in turn everyone in the village had disliked her because of her birth circumstances. Now Ryu was treating her just as he always did, calm and considerate.

She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Did you love your sister?" Ryu asked, staring into her eyes looking for that small warmth that glowed for Kasumi.

The long years of hatred had been snuffed out in one night by Ryu. Of all the people to reach within Ayane, it had to be him. She couldn't deny it, no, she would no longer deny it.

"Yes I did." Ayane finally admitted having nothing to hide, "I didn't want her to leave to find Hayate." Ryu grimly looked down, knowing that he had done what he had set out to do. "I wanted her to stay because I felt she was abandoning me like everyone did." She felt her eyes begin to water from the old memories that had pained her. Old wounds within her heart which had never healed since that day. "When she left I hated her because she left without saying good bye." a single tear ran down her cheek while her own heart felt just like the tear, slowly dripping with blood, "I found the letter from her." she told Ryu as more tears began to run down her cheek.

"She wished me to live long and happily, to become stronger than anyone who dared mocked her." Ayane wiped a tear away. "I didn't want to believe the words; she wanted me to understand that her actions weren't to abandon me. She didn't want to either, but she was torn between Hayate and me."

Ayane was about to break down in tears. "I wept because she chose Hayate over me, she knew very well he would have to kill her once he return" Ayane didn't want to continue but felt that she would die there if she didn't tell Ryu her agony.

"I cursed her name and vowed to kill her, for all the tears she brought me," the purple Kunoichi didn't seem defiant, she was crying over lies she had told herself, lies that convinced her to kill her half sister, "but when we met she was cold to me, she defeated me without mercy causing me to weep even more."

The anguish in her voice projected the pain that she had suffered, "yet at the end of the third tournament she didn't make any movement to attack," Ayane remembered every detail of the fight, "she only defended and was defeated eventually."

No pride was left in her knowing that she had defeated Kasumi for once in her life. "I would have killed her. She knew it but didn't make any movement to run away like she always did," her eyes were turning red from the tears she kept shedding, "she said that she had accomplished her goal, now it was my turn to accomplish mine."

Ryu looked up to the heavens, feeling his own sorrow at hearing her words.

"I was confused, I didn't want to kill her, yet I said I would when I returned after defeating Genra."

He rested his hand on her shoulder.

"But I didn't I was afraid, afraid to do the deed."

Ryu put his arms round her when she finished, feeling that he couldn't stand by and let her cry any longer.

She cried, releasing all the sadness that been building up in her heart, for the longest moments in her life Ayane cried there in the arms of Ryu, her tears soaking his tunic, he didn't protest until she had calmed down.

He let go of her and watched her stare at him. He felt shame upon him, but it was his task to do so, to deceive her. He shed the image he cast, he was not Ryu Hayabusa as he led Ayane to believe, he was someone far more powerful.

Ayane watched Ryu's face seem to become distorted, slowly his entire body began to shimmer, like ripples in a pond, and his entire body slowly changed.

She watched his clothes change, what he now wore seemed ancient with leather armour strapped to his legs and arms with a leather armour for protection on his chest with little decoration of any sort, he wore a dark blue cape like the night sky around his neck.

He was armed with a single sword which was about the length of a Katana, the sword hung horizontally on the man's waist. She looked up to meet his calm brown eyes and his hair of white, "you have been judged Ayane," came the man's voice, deep and powerful.

Ayane didn't understand.

"I apologise for deceiving you into thinking I was Ryu Hayabusa," it dawned upon her that he had fooled her.

"Why?" she simply asked, he watched her carefully then answered, "I was sent here with a task by my lord to see if you are worthy."

What he was talking about didn't make sense to her.

"You cannot return to where you came, you will have to follow me but for the time being I ask that you look over there."

His gloved finger pointed to the burning pyre. Ayane stared at the pyre for a moment and felt her blood run cold at the sight that frightened her, standing before the ashes of the pyre was a young woman in a blue Kunoichi Gi, Ayane eyed her Gi.

Blood was visible on her chest like spots, while at her waist blood had soaked the sash crimson, below the sash blood had seeped in as well, her face had a drop of blood as did her hands.

Ayane saw the woman carrying a bunch of Lavender in her hand, her left hand wrapped by something purple.

"Finally the last of the prayers are arriving," spoke the stranger.

"What...what is happening?" Asked Ayane, too shocked to understand what was happening.

The woman knelt by the ashes and settled the Lavender and began to pray. "Please grant my sister a peaceful rest," Ayane heard, but the woman did not even move her mouth.

"That was a prayer Ayane," the stranger explains.

Ayane looked at the man. "It...can't be?" she asked watching him walk towards her. She was frozen on the spot in both confusion and fear of the stranger.

"You may not believe my words but..." his hand ran down to her abdomen, she noticed that there was a slit in her armour.

She watched him probe his fingers in. She felt cold fingers and wondered what he was doing. When he brought up his hand blood was on his fingers.

She gripped the opening and pulled to reveal a nasty sight. She could clearly see her belly button from her angle; just above it was a wound which had blood dripping out from it. When she moved a little to examine the wound closer she saw the wound part to show part of her intestine which had been cut.

She felt her stomach lurch at the sight and found her severed intestine wiggle; she took her sight away from it and tried to throw up. She held her mouth open for a moment but felt nothing. She couldn't throw up for a strange reason, the stranger had the answer.

"Do you remember how you died Ayane?" the stranger asked, "how your life ended?" Like a tidal wave the memories of her death flooded into her mind...

Kasumi leapt backwards, parrying the blow with her own Wakizashi.

"Please leave Ayane," Kasumi begged again hoping to make Ayane leave, but she was wasting her breath. Ayane leapt in again, swinging her own blade in a downward arc. Kasumi backed away from the blade, watching it miss her face by inches.

"You'll die by my hands!" Ayane shouted, standing ready to attack again.

Kasumi backed away in vain to get away from Ayane; Kasumi would not be able to run away from Ayane. Ayane knew this and closed the gap between herself and the runaway.

She jumped up into a lunge at Kasumi.

Kasumi, caught off guard by the aggressive move, leaned back with her Wakizashi pointing towards Ayane ready to strike. Kasumi didn't want to strike out at Ayane, knowing that if she parried the blow Ayane would be able to cut Kasumi's throat but if she struck out she'd kill Ayane.

Kasumi didn't want to die but she didn't want to kill Ayane either. She was now at a cross road, should she kill Ayane and live or let Ayane kill her. When Ayane was within striking distance Kasumi's instinct had always saved her so she could live to see another day.

At that moment her hand shot out with a mind of its own and stabbed into Ayane's stomach with no intention of pulling back, Ayane gasped when she felt the blade plunge into her, but her momentum ensured her blade continued its course towards Kasumi's heart.

Kasumi's instinct saved her life, she brought her up her left hand and shielded herself against Ayane's Wakizashi, the blade stabbed through her hand, the burning pain of the blade cutting into her hand made her cry out.

Ayane's final strike had been a failure, thus when they landed, Ayane's bowel over Kasumi, who lost the grip of her Wakizashi.

Ayane rolled away from Kasumi before coming to a rest, Kasumi lay on her back breathing heavily. She brought her left hand up and gripped the hilt of the Wakizashi with her right and braced herself. She jerked the blade out of her hand and felt her blood pour out from the wound, a drop landing upon her face.

She removed it and threw the blade away; she pressed her free hand on the bleeding hand, suppressing the urge to cry out in agony.

"The pain… Ayane nearly..." Kasumi spoke to herself and stopped when she thought of Ayane, the scene of her plunging the blade into Ayane played through her mind.

Kasumi's head whipped round to find Ayane lying on her side with her back to Kasumi, unmoving.

"Ayane!" Kasumi shouted, seeing Ayane move a little.

"Kasumi..." she heard Ayane's whisper.

"Ayane!" Kasumi shouted again. Forgetting her own pain she tried to stand, but found she was too exhausted.

Kasumi crawled over and pulled Ayane over so she was now on her back. Kasumi's face went pale when she found her own Wakizashi still impaled in Ayane but the wound had widened, the blade had ripped upwards, tearing Ayane's intestine.

Kasumi took hold of the blade and ripped it out, watching the blood spurt along with it, feeling it spray her as well. Ayane buckled in pain, gasping for air. Kasumi brought Ayane close and let her lean on her shoulder, staring down into her sister's dulling eyes.

Ayane just stared up at the one person she hated, but strangely she wanted to giggle, as if they were playing a game and she had won.

"I'm sorry..." Ayane began, watching Kasumi look down at her, tears welling up within her amber eyes, "the blind fool was never you, it was me."

Kasumi didn't want Ayane to die, she wanted Ayane to live.

"I thought you cared for Hayate more than me." Ayane looked up with a faint smile on her lips, "but you knew that I blamed myself for Hayate's injury, you never said a word to me about my failure to protect him."

Kasumi just stared down at Ayane's bleeding wound, knowing it was already too late to save her.

"It should have been me who was wounded, not you… it….it…" Kasumi stuttered knowing that whatever she said could not change the past.

Ayane just didn't feel any pain and placed her finger gently on her sister's lips to silence her.

"I'm sorry for ever hating you." Ayane whispered watching Kasumi look down at her.

"You'll get better Ayane, you'll live, you'll be OK..." Kasumi lied.

Ayane smiled knowing it will be her last time. "Don't worry, it doesn't hurt anymore." Ayane was scared of death when she nearly died on missions for the clan, but here she didn't feel any fear.

"I don't deserve to hear you say that you loved me Ayane, I hurt you and now you're going to..." Kasumi burst into tears while holding onto Ayane.

Ayane felt a tear touch her cheek, she felt another tear run down her cheek and knew that the tear was her own.

"You took it upon yourself to find Hayate, you felt it was your fault for not being strong enough then to stop Raidou from hurting Hayate." Ayane told Kasumi, feeling very weak.

It was the truth that she never saw until now.

"I knew it from the moment you left that letter," Ayane confessed.

From the forest came another Ninja running as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Kasumi!" the man shouted. Neither of the girls needed to look up to know who it was.

Ryu came panting hard, sweat dripping down his forehead, as he neared he slowed his pace while his eyes took in the scene.

Ryu didn't have to ask if Ayane was dying, seeing Ayane lying on her side with blood slowly sipping out of her.

"I'm sorry." Ryu told them, feeling that it was partly his fault for letting this happen.

"It's OK Ryu, you are not to blame," Ayane spoke softly. Kasumi desperately wished that Ayane would live, hoping for a miracle.

The reality was harsh; as she realized that Ayane could not live much longer, she looked down to see her smiling, a true smile to Kasumi, a rare thing to see and this would be the last time.

"I love you sister..." Ayane whispered to Kasumi, Ayane's hold on life growing weaker and weaker as the pool of blood before Kasumi began to grow.

Ayane did one final act, she slowly reached up to her Bandanna, Kasumi helped raise Ayane's hand so she could remove it and with care she wrapped it round Kasumi's left hand, stopping the bleeding.

"This is the dearest thing that I own, now it is yours," Ayane winced in slight pain.

Kasumi brushed Ayane's forehead, feeling it become cold.

"Even in death we are sisters," Kasumi spoke again with a smile amidst her tears, "we may be half sisters in blood but we are full sisters by soul," those words made Ayane's heart glow with warmth.

Kasumi didn't know the depth of Ayane's love for her, neither did Ayane know how deeply Kasumi loved her. Kasumi looked into her young sister's eyes and saw the spark of life in them slowly dying, becoming dimmer and dimmer.

Ayane turned her head to see Ryu standing by Kasumi looking down at Ayane, his face filled with sorrow, like the day his clan was annihilated.

"Please take care of Kasumi for me, Ryu." Ayane was barely able to whisper. He knelt down and bowed his head.

"I will do as your wish," Ryu promised, gripping her left hand, "you can rest easily Ayane." Ryu told Ayane.

Ayane felt the coldness begin to wrap around. "I'm going to leave," she whispered, Kasumi knew it would come but she felt it was too quick.

"Don't leave Ayane, please don't," she begged, never having the chance to be so close to Ayane.

Ryu slowly closed his eyes, knowing that the end had arrived.

"I'll watch over you," Ayane whispered, making one last wish, "I want to see all of you again with Niisan before I leave." Ayane thought with her the last bit of her life. From the depths of some place she heard a voice.

"Your wish has been granted."

Kasumi felt Ayane go limp, Ryu felt part of him die with Ayane, but his pain could not be compared to Kasumi's, who stared down at Ayane's peaceful face.

"Ayane…" she whispered, a tear running down her cheek, mingling with the blood already there...

Ayane looked up at the man, her memories bringing fresh tears to her eyes.

"Your wish was to see your brother one last time with your family," true to his words Hayate came, watching the grieving Kasumi sit before the ashes, the lavender placed before her. He stood on the opposite end of the ashes.

Hayate looked sad and tears could be seen. Ayane never seen Hayate cry.

"He cried for you Ayane," came the stranger's words, "he is filled with sorrow because he never had the chance to say how proud he was of you," the last to join was the real Ryu.

The three stood there and gave their last prayers to Ayane, in hope she would hear them.

"I should have shown you how much I cared for you; I never had the chance, and never will." Hayate's prayer was heard loud and clear, filled with untold sorrow.

Ayane felt like running down to Hayate and throwing her arms round him.

"you were the only friend I had when my clan was destroyed, you saved my soul by remaining and helping me, for that I' am forever in your debt, which I can never repay." Ryu's prayer brought more sorrow to Ayane.

Kasumi's prayer brought sorrow and happiness to Ayane when she heard it.

"I never thought of you as a half sister, you were my sister from the beginning to the end. I will never forget you Ayane, my sister."

Ayane, feeling that she had heard what she wanted to hear, turned to the stranger.

"Your wish has been fulfilled Ayane, it is time to leave," Ayane looked over to see him walking to the tree, which seemed to split open to reveal a door which flowed like water, "the next world is awaiting Ayane," came his voice, his hand resting upon the hilt of his sword.

Ayane had one final question for the stranger.

"Who are you?"

The stranger smiled. "I am the envoy to the next world and I have come to take you there." he explained, "but I was tasked to judge you," he gestured to the doorway, "come, your time amongst the living is over," she looked reluctant at first, "do not fear, if the gods are generous you and Kasumi will be together again."

She followed him obediently, knowing that if she could see Kasumi again she would follow. She stopped at the door way and turned back, knowing it would be the last time.

"Good bye." she spoke with the last tear she would ever shed. She turned and walked through the door to the next world.

Leaving the world she knew behind, forever.

Author note: final version, any input on the fic is greatly appreciated.


End file.
